Dreams and Memories
by queendraconis89
Summary: The Inquisitor finds herself questioning Solas' intentions after their second kiss on her balcony. One-shot!


**A/N: This is just a short one-shot that I have had bouncing around in my head after playing DAI.**

**Please leave a review if you like it!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since that kiss. Two excruciating weeks since that damnable, wonderful kiss on my balcony. Not to mention his parting declaration. And then...nothing!

Solas holed up in his room, poured over books, made notes, worked on his murals, everything except talk to me. I tried to talk to him, but every time I went in, he walked out, making some excuse until finally I had had enough.

I went out on a rift closing mission to the Glades. They had asked for me to come a few days earlier but I had put it off hoping I would be able to go with Solas in my party but seeing as how he was refusing to talk to me, it would have made things slightly awkward.

He didn't want to talk, then fine. I'd give him his space he so apparently needed.

Thoughts kept whirling around in my head. Did he regret it? Was he having doubts? Did I do something? Did I not do something? One question after another, circling over and over in my head.

Going out on this mission gave me a chance to clear my head and get rid of some pent up energy. Although, my head was no more clear than when I left Skyhold. I just hope I'd get some answers when I returned.

After that first kiss in the fade, Solas asked for some time to think and I had foolishly thought that our little exchange on my balcony was his answer but I guess I was wrong.

Or was I? Maybe I was rushing things? I shook my head, this was not the time nor place.

I adjusted the grip on my staff and leveled a cold spell at the rage demon intent on dissecting me. It instantly froze, giving me time to move into a better position and cast another spell in it's direction.

Dammit, where was Bull? I'd frozen the thing just for him.

"Bull!" I yelled and getting a loud grunt in reply. "What are you doing?! I need some backup over here!" I aimed a fire spell at the despair demon flitting it's way behind me. It dodged and my spell only managed to knick it.

Another rage demon popped out of the rift close enough for me to feel the heat from it's skin. I whirled, calling up a blizzard as my staff connected with it's maw.

"A little help over here!" I yelled hoping one of my companions wasn't in the same position I was.

"Perhaps, I can be of some assistance?" Varric rumbled from behind me, shooting a hail of arrows at the rage demon I'd frozen, causing it to shatter into beautiful little pieces.

"Thanks." I quickly ground out, sidestepping a spell from the despair demon. Would the little shit stay still long enough for me to-

My fire spell hit it square on. "Fenedhis," I exhaled. "I hate those things."

"Don't we all?" Varric asked, chuckling as Bianca let loose arrow after arrow into the rage demon that was caught in my blizzard.

After a few more hits, it finally collapsed, dissolving into green ash that returned upward to the open rift.

I quickly turned, scanning the area for any more threats only for my gaze to fall on Bull happily chopping away at a revenant. So that's what had been keeping him.

"Think we should step in?" Varric asked me. He patted Bianca lovingly and gave me a smirk.

I gave him a lopsided grin in return, "Nah. He's happy. Let him take out some of his pent up frustrations." I leaned on my staff, watching Bull hack and slash the thing to pieces.

Varric placed Bianca onto his back and folded his arms. "Think he'll be much longer? I'm tired of looking at this thing", he motioned at the rift.

"Just let him be. I'd hate to have the qunari taking his frustrations out on us", Dorian walked up beside Varric, "besides. I hear someone else has frustrations they need to let out." He gave me a glance and a smug smile.

"Oh?" Varric turned to me with interest. "What frustrations are those, your inquisitorialness?"

I glared at Dorian, feeling the burn from my cheeks all the way to the tips of my pointed ears. "Bull! Move!" I yelled, a bit more loudly than needed and hefted an icy blast at the revenant. Bull ducked just in time and swung his battleaxe just as my spell took hold, causing another beautiful array of crystals to shower down.

"Touchy." Varric murmured. I sent him a withering glare and stalked towards the rift. He followed, "So what has - "

I pointed a finger at him, "Don't even go there," I punctuated every word with a jab of my finger.

He held up his hands in mock surrender, "Ok, ok. But I'll just ask Dorian," he grinned.

I adjusted the aim of my finger to Dorian, "I don't know what you know or how you know, but no one gets to know. Clear?"

"My dear, the only thing I know is what I heard in passing from a little bird," he said contritely. "And it really was quite harmless," I relaxed my accusing finger. Then he gave me the most obnoxious grin I had ever seen, "Until just now."

I narrowed my eyes at him and turned my attention to closing the rift with all the frustration I had. I heard Bull whistle behind me.

"And I thought I had issues" he chuckled.

"Oh but you do," Dorian muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, Tevintor", Bull growled.

I closed my eyes and snapped my hand down in one quick motion, effectively closing the rift.

"It's so adorable how you two flirt with each other", I said sweetly, turning to face them, abruptly ending any more comments.

Varric's eyebrows rose, "Wait, are you telling me -"

"What do you think?" I asked him sarcastically, giving him a level stare. I'd had enough for one day. "Let's go." I started walking in the direction of camp.

"Skyhold?" Varric asked, matching pace beside me.

"Yeah", I replied. "Let's go home."

"Oh good", Dorian said, "perhaps now I can get this unholy aroma out of my clothes."

Bull grunted behind me, "I don't think that smell will ever come -"

"Knock it off both of you," I said tiredly.

"Oh very well," Dorian said reluctantly, "but only because you asked so nicely."

I shook my head. I was ready to go home, if only to get some peace from the constant banter.

I slowed as camp started coming into view, my thoughts turning to Solas. Would he have answers for me? And were they the ones I wanted to hear? My stomach lurched at that painful thought.

I called out to the officer as we approached, "We're heading out." He made an affirmative and began shouting orders to pack up.

I made my way towards my tent, stepped inside, pulled the flap down, and gave myself a moment of privacy. A sigh escaped my lips as the sounds of the camp became muffled. It wasn't quiet but it was enough.

I slumped down onto my cot putting my head in my hands. The constant state of unknowing was driving me crazy.

I closed my eyes and replayed the scene in my head for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Solas turning from me about to leave, me grabbing his arm and telling him to stay. His cryptic response then his lips were on mine.

I'd opened up to him hungrily and he'd responded in kind. His arms had wound around my waist pulling me closer, deepening the kiss. I wrapped my own arms around him, holding him to me as his tongue began intertwining with mine.

I let out a soft sigh. The man knew how to kiss, that much was very clear.

I rubbed my face, shaking the memory and returning feelings away. His last words echoed in my head, "Ar lath ma, vhenan."

I threw back my head with an exasperated huff. How could he say something like that then refuse to talk to me?

I got up, angrily packing up my tent. Questions and more questions spiraling in my head, his parting words echoing after every one.

After I shoved in the last of my clothes into a small bag, I threw it onto the cot, my frustrations coming to a peak. It hit with a loud smack which brought a small amount of satisfaction to me and at that moment I had made up my mind.

When I got back to Skyhold, I was going to make Solas talk to me. By the Dread Wolf, that elf was going to give me some answers.

* * *

As soon as I stepped back into Skyhold, I was waylaid by Josephine in the courtyard.

"Your Worship, there has been some developments that we need to discuss. Here are a few reports from the Orlesian court that you need to look at." She pulled a stack of papers from her clipboard and casually handed them to me. "Oh, and Commander Cullen needs your approval on a new type of ballista. And Leliana requires your assistance on a most puzzling report." She kept going but I was only half-listening.

I looked down at the pile of papers and sighed inwardly. So much on getting those answers today.

I realized that Josephine was waiting for a response of some kind. "I'm sorry, Josephine, you were saying?"

She gave me a kind smile, "No, I should apologize, Inquisitor. You have not even had time to rest from your journey and I am bombarding you with more work." She reached to take the papers from my hand. "I'll take care of some of the minor ones and we can discuss this more after you've recuperated."

I pulled them from her reach, "Compromise?" I gave her a tired smile. "I'll look over these tonight and we can talk about everything else tomorrow?" She smiled kindly back at me.

"Of course, Your Worship. I'll have someone send up some food to your quarters." She paused, "And perhaps...a bath?" Her nose wrinkled slightly.

I grimaced, "Bad?"

"I would not presume but..." the look on her face said it all.

"I'd appreciate it, then. Thank you."

"Of course. I'll take my leave." She gave a small bow and headed towards the steps.

I looked back at the papers in my hands. Great. Well, may as well get it done with now. It's not like Solas will have realized I left anyway, I thought darkly.

I shook my head. That was unfair of me. I sighed and followed behind Josephine towards the keep.

* * *

The Blades of Hessarin had greatly boosted our supplies on the Storm Coast but some of their information was odd.

I was looking over some of the reports from Leliana. There were reports of strange activity from a cave that had been found near one of our camps. The Blades were claiming Red Templars, but Leliana's people were having no luck finding anything.

I rubbed my eyes and glanced out my windows. I had watched the sun set what had seemed like minutes ago, but there were what looked to be hundreds of stars twinkling brightly. I leaned back in my chair and just stared. It was beautiful.

I stretched, rubbing at the crick in my neck that had developed. I leaned to blow out my candle when I heard someone knocking at my door.

My heart fluttered, was it-

"Inquisitor?"

Cassandra. I let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding, "Come in."

I watched her walk up the stairs and saw her eyes widen at my appearance. "You look - " She stopped herself.

"I look what Cassandra?" I asked quietly.

"Bad." She shook her head. "You work too hard, Lavellan." She cast a sympathetic gaze over my desk, her eyes landing on the stack of parchment I'd only recently finished.

"If I don't do it, who will?" I asked her with a trace of humor. I liked Cassandra. She was a bit direct and could be callous but she meant well.

She shook her head, dismissing my joke with a small scowl, "You have people who should be doing this kind of work."

I shrugged, "I believe someone once told me, that it isn't right to ask others to do work that you wouldn't do yourself."

"Tossing my words back in my face, I see." She crossed her arms, her eyes glaring menacingly at me. It reminded me of when we had first met, although I much preferred not being clapped in irons and being able to call her an ally, instead of my captor.

"Was there a reason you wanted to see me, Cassandra or was it just to mother me?" I gave her a weary smile.

She raked her gaze over my desk, "It can wait until tomorrow. You need your rest." She turned and headed back the way she had come.

"You sure?" She wouldn't have come without a good reason.

"I'm sure. Goodnight Inquisitor." She tossed over her shoulder.

I stayed seated until I heard the echo of the door shutting. I got up slowly and blew out the candle in the process.

Gods, I was tired. I drew my hand across my face as I collapsed onto my bed. Tiredly, I tugged at the pins in my hair until the bun was pulled free.

My hair spilling over my face I rolled over onto my stomach, thoughts of the day replaying in my mind.

I had been able to at least touch base with everyone. Sera, Cullen, Leliana, Josephine, Dorian, Bull, Blackwall, Vivian, Cassandra, and I had even found Cole...but not Solas. My chest tightened. I had gone to his room on my way to speak to Leliana and Dorian but he hadn't been there...again.

I'd asked around, but no one seemed to know where he had gone to. All of his things were there, so I assumed he hadn't left, but...

The what-ifs and doubts tugged at the edge of my mind, until I finally pushed them away. Worrying about it wouldn't solve anything. Not tonight anyway. I was still thinking about Solas when I felt the familiar tug of the fade pull me into sleep.

* * *

I leaned on the edge of the battlements, feeling the cool stone under my hands. The sky was gorgeous. Thousands of stars glittering down, like those icy crystals I had seen earlier today.

I was at the top of one of the towers, the eastern most one, I thought as I looked around. I could just make out a few landmarks in the dark, giving me a better idea.

I turned as I heard the creaking of the door open. Who would be up here at this hour?

My breath hitched as Solas climbed up, closing the trap door behind him. He gave me a small smile and made his way towards me.

My eyes were glued to his face, it felt like it had been forever since I had seen him this close. I let my gaze wander from his captivating eyes to his amazing cheekbones finally resting on that mouth...oh, that mouth.

"If you stare at me much longer, I'm not sure what I'll do." His smooth voice brought me back to reality, causing a slight blush to color my cheeks.

"Abelas!" I quickly apologized, trying to hide my embarrassment. I looked down at my hands to see they were grasping the edge tightly. Taking a few deep breaths, I relaxed myself, willing myself to be calm.

He moved to stand beside me. "I'm the one who should be apologizing."

Wow, he's close. I felt his arms brush against my own, causing my heart to race. Calm down! You need to get answers remember?

With that thought, my pulse slowed, a little at least.

He leaned forward, putting his weight on his forearms, gazing out over the night. "Beautiful, is it not?"

"That it is." I followed his gaze. It was a beautiful night, peaceful and still. I took in a deep breath. "It's nice to find a moment of peace," I murmured.

"I agree. Moments of peace seldom last in times such as these. It's best to cherish them as they come." He kept his gaze trained out, sometimes upwards to the stars, but never once at me.

I glanced at him. I had to know. I bit at my lower lip, hesitating. Inhaling slightly, I gathered up my courage to ask, "Solas - "

"You know," he cut me off, "I tried to avoid you." The admission caught me off guard.

I felt my eyes widen, "What?"

"I did." He gave a self-depreciating laugh, "Especially after that last kiss." He finally looked up at me.

My breath caught in my throat. I swallowed, "So you admit it."

"I do." He said simply, straightening, his gaze never leaving my face. "You...frighten me." He stepped closer.

I was frozen to the spot, "I...what?" My mind went blank. I scare him?

"You make me feel things I have not felt in a long while." He kept coming closer, "Things I had once believed incapable of feeling again." He was right in front of me, I angled my face to look up at him. "After my confession to you," I felt his hand touch my cheek, "I was afraid of what I was feeling."

I knew my eyes were huge as I asked, "Why wouldn't you just talk to me?" My voice was barely above a whisper. The tension was so thick now I could taste it.

He smiled down at me, his eyes roving over my face, "You brought up feelings in me that I thought had long since passed. Do you really think I was capable of talking about them to the person who conjured them?"

"So..." I paused partly from shyness and partly from trying to steady myself. Did he know what he was doing to me?

"Why now?" He finished for me. I nodded once, slowly. He took a breath, "Do you know where we are?"

It took me a moment to realize he wasn't asking about the location of the battlement. "The fade," I said it as soon as I realized it. The thought of our first kiss popped immediately into my head, my body warming with the memory.

His half smirk made my heart stop. "Do you remember what I told you, after our first kiss?"

"You said," I took a moment to think about our conversations instead of the kiss itself, "umm..." I looked down. "Things are easier for you in the fade, right?" I raised my eyes, looking at him from beneath my eyelashes.

"Exactly. I'm pleased you remember." His hand continued to trace my cheek. "After our second kiss, I wanted to talk to you in person, but every time you came near, all I could think about," he leaned down until our cheeks were touching, "was finishing what I started." He whispered that last part into my ear, his breath tickling the side of my face and neck, causing a delicious shudder to run up my spine.

Mythal help me...

"I thought that if I talked to you here, in the fade, I thought I might control myself better." His mouth brushed against my ear as he talked and the sensation elicited a small moan. "But it seems," he drew back slightly until he could look in my eyes, "where you're concerned, vhenan, I simply can't." His gaze was smoldering, mirroring what I was sure he could see in my own. His hand moved from my face to rest lightly on my shoulder.

He brought his face inches away from my own, stopping just short of our lips touching.

I was terrified to move, if I moved he might stop, or leave again and I did not want either to happen. So instead I whispered, "Solas." I felt the heat from my own breath fan over his face while the motion caused my lips to barely brush against his.

His eyes closed and he made a deep noise in his throat causing a chain reaction in my body, a tingle rushing all over, warming my body, with a deep ache settling in my lower abdomen. I closed my eyes and let out a little hum of appreciation.

His hand tightened on my shoulder and I felt the other one grab the back of my neck. He leaned his forehead against my own, took a deep breath and exhaled. After a few moments he said, "Not here. As much as I -" he took another deep breath.

"It's not right?" I whispered. I opened my eyes to gaze at him.

He met my stare with his own and gave me a small smile, "You remember." He looked pleased. I smiled back at him.

"I remember quite a lot when it comes to you, Solas."

He chuckled, "I could say the same it seems." His smile turned mischievous. He brought his hand from my neck till his palm was against my cheek and slowly traced my mouth with his thumb. "I know I should stop," he whispered, " but..."

I finally regained some of my sense, "Then don't." I looked straight at him. His eyes widened and his thumb stopped it's maddening outline of my lips.

"You know we can't do that here -" he began incredulously.

"Not here." I gave him my own mischievous grin, "I do believe you know where I sleep, do you not?" He nodded. "Then come find me and finish what you started," I waited a beat, "when you wake up." The last thing I remembered before waking was the look of surprise that changed to one of impressed on his features.

Oh Mythal, he had better finish what he started.

* * *

I opened my eyes, half expecting Solas to be right in front of me, only to be greeted with the bright rays of the sun spilling into my room.

I groaned and threw an arm over my eyes. Solas would definitely not be on his way over here now.

I let out an exasperated breath. The Dread Wolf take me, I couldn't seem to catch a break when it came to him!

Oh well, I had better go ahead and get up or Josephine would start pounding on my door. The woman was efficient, I had to give her that.

As I began preparing for the day a happy thought crossed my mind. Perhaps I would be able to see Solas at some point, in the flesh so to speak. A smile began to form on my face. I quickly finished getting ready, pulling my clothes on, and quickly gathering my auburn hair into it's normal tight bun.

Striding towards the desk I collected the documents from the night before and headed downstairs with a much better attitude than I had woken up with.

It didn't last however. As soon as I had stepped foot outside my door, Josephine had grabbed me and launched into my apparent itinerary for the day, which left no room for anything other than official duties.

Every time I thought I had a small break I would try to slip away to go talk to Solas only to be thwarted by someone or something.

Cassandra had found me at one point, about to sneak away from Leliana, which is where I discovered the reason for her visit the night before. She had wanted to go over the areas that had the most open rifts and discuss how best to go about closing them all.

That had taken up quite a while but once we had finished I thought I might be able to make my way to Solas' room only to be summoned by Commander Cullen in order to give my assistance dealing with recalibrating the trebuchets, not just one, but six.

After the sixth one was finished it was dusk and I was in no mood to deal with anyone.

If I have to help Cullen recalibrate the trebuchets one more time I would blow the blasted things up! I thought darkly as I shut the door to my room and started climbing the stairs.

I sighed as I reached the top and headed towards my desk. With a small flick of my hand I lit the candle there, dropped the newest stack of papers unceremoniously on top and walked out onto my balcony, yanking out the pins that restrained my hair to a bun as I went.

I gazed out over the mountains as I leaned against the door frame, the sun had only just set, casting a orange glow over the tops. I took a deep breath, inhaling the cool air.

Would he visit me in my dreams tonight? A part of me hoped he would, although I knew we needed to talk face to face before that happened again. I closed my eyes and images rose unbidden from the night before. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear my door open nor close. I didn't even hear the footsteps as they climbed the stairs.

It wasn't until he was right behind me that I even knew he was there.

He placed his hands on my waist, pulling me to him. "Did you think I forgot your challenge last night?" He murmured in my ear.

I gave a surprised gasp which caused him to chuckle, "Forgive me, it was much too good of an opportunity to pass up."

I turned around, embarrassed but pleased that he had come. "Solas, what are you doing here?"

He crossed his arms, cocked his eyebrow and smirked. Oh that damn smirk.

"You do not recall daring me to finish what I started?" he asked smoothly in a low voice.

Alright, I can play that too. I stepped closer and angled my head up to look at him, "And are you?" my voice came out husky.

For what seemed like forever, he just stared at me, and I watched as different emotions flickered behind his eyes. Some I could discern, lust, adoration, appreciation, but some were either too fast or I simply couldn't make them out.

Finally I couldn't stand it, "Solas?" I reached out towards him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward until I fell against him. The action started my heart pounding so loudly I was sure he could hear it. His other hand snaked around my waist, effectively pinning me to him.

"Emma," the elven word was all he whispered before his lips crashed into mine.

Oh gods...My mind went completely blank.

His hand that had my wrist trailed down my arm leaving a fiery path in its wake till it came to rest on the small of my back, pushing me closer. The other moved up to cup the back of my head, forcibly angling my head so he could deepen the kiss.

My own arms had already found their way around his back pulling him towards me. His teeth nipped at my bottom lip, wordlessly asking for more.

So I gave it.

I opened my mouth and felt his tongue slide inside, licking my own. I gave a small moan. Gods the man could kiss!

His arms tightened and I felt his hand slide down my neck to my back till it came to rest on the curve of my hip. He pulled back from the kiss only to move his lips to my ear.

"Ar nuvenin ma," he growled roughly and the sound caused a throbbing sensation between my legs.

All I could manage was whispering his name like a plea in response. I rubbed my cheek against his then I licked his ear.

He growled again but this time he grabbed me by the ass, grinding our hips together. I whimpered at the sudden contact, the ache only intensifying as I felt the hard length of him against me.

I rocked my hips causing him to hiss with the resulting friction. He kissed me roughly, his tongue sliding in and out of my mouth urgently, licking, teasing. I felt his hands squeeze my ass hard, eliciting another moan from me. I rubbed myself against him and he gave a small moan in response.

"Vhenan...ar isla ma," he breathed raggedly into my ear. I nipped at his chin, kissing my way to his ear then down his neck. I felt him shudder under my touch, his hands kneaded my ass once before he picked me up and carried me to my bed.

The candle had almost burned itself out by the time we had come back in, the small flame barely casting any light. Solas made his way easily to the edge of the bed and gently stood me on the ground in front of him keeping his hands on my hips, my own still linked around his neck.

He kissed me slowly, taking his time exploring my mouth with his tongue. His hands became busy undoing the buttons on the front of my shirt and once he finished, he slid his hands along my bare skin.

I hummed in pleasure, my own hands tightened around the back of his neck.

Solas pulled my arms down to remove my shirt completely, letting it pool on the floor behind my feet. He unclasped his belt, dropping it to floor soon followed by his tunic.

I let myself stare in appreciation. My gaze traveled down from his strong, well defined arms, to his smooth chest and finally to his flat, lean stomach.

Mythal save me, I was done for.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked me with a trace of a laugh in his voice.

"Oh yeah," I breathed, letting it slip out before I could catch myself. He chuckled.

"So am I," I heard the lust lacing his voice.

I jerked my eyes back to his face only just realizing that he had taken my shirt off, leaving me standing with just my pants and top small clothes. I felt emboldened by his blatant stare and reached back, undoing the covering, dropping them to the now growing pile of clothes on the floor.

My eyes never leaving his face, I watched as his eyes became lidded, and desire settled into his features. He gave a sharp intake of breath, and after a few moments, he dragged his gaze back up to meet mine.

"Fenedhis vhenan, you may just be the end of me," he whispered and stepped forward, pushing me down onto the bed. Then he followed, climbing on top of me and settled his weight on his hands on either side of my head.

I brought my hands up, running them along his bare chest and arms, enjoying the feel of him.

He leaned down bringing his face into the crook of my neck and inhaled. He made a noise low in this throat and kissed my neck. I angled my head, giving him better access. Taking his time, he made a slow path of kisses from my neck to my collarbone, tracing it with his tongue, then continuing a downward path till he reached the valley of my cleavage.

I closed my eyes with pleasure and ran my hands down his arms, dragging my nails lightly over his skin.

He suddenly pulled me upwards till I was straddling his lap, his face buried in my breasts. I could feel him roughly dragging his hands down my back till they were cupping my ass.

I moaned as he turned his face and lightly took a nipple in his mouth. Gently grazing it with his teeth before running his tongue roughly over the dark bud then moving his attention to the other one, giving it the exact same treatment.

I let my head fall back, closing my eyes and relishing the feeling. He continued his exploration of my breasts, kneading my ass, until he pushed me hard against him.

The sudden action made me gasp, snapping my head forward. Going from slow pleasure to immediate want, I grabbed his face, upturning it and I kissed him hard. I licked his bottom lip till he opened his mouth with a groan. As our tongues intertwined, I wrapped my legs around his waist and ground my hips on his lap.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

The feeling of his arousal against my own was incredible and we weren't even fully nude.

We moaned in unison, our breaths becoming more ragged. The throbbing was becoming almost unbearable.

"Solas," I growled into his ear as I took his lobe into my mouth and sucked hard, impatient.

I must have pushed him over the edge.

A odd rumble came from his chest as he roughly pushed me back down into the mattress then proceeded to remove the rest of my clothes with such speed that left me breathless.

Only once I was fully naked did he stop and stare at me with unmasked desire. It was enough to have me panting.

He stood, removing his remaining garments. I felt my eyebrows shoot up once I finally saw him.

Gods...I wasn't sure I could take all of him.

My face must have betrayed my thoughts, because Solas gave a ragged laugh, "Do not fear, vhenan," he climbed back onto the bed, bracing himself over me and bringing his face close to mine, "I will fit."

He kissed me deeply, still balanced over me. He slipped his knee between my own, opening my legs wider. I felt a hand glide down my body till I felt his fingers past my navel and brush the top of the curls over my sex.

"Solas," his name escaping with a groan from my lips. I wanted to feel him inside me, I didn't think I could take being teased much longer.

"In time, I promise," he whispered. "I have waited for you for so long," he gazed into my eyes with such passion I felt my heart constrict,"please." He kissed the crook of my neck, "Let me take my time," he kissed my collarbone. He brought his face back up and kissed me slowly on the lips, almost as if he were savoring me.

How could I say no? I kissed him back, which he took as my consent.

He shifted his weight, allowing him a more comfortable position then he took his thumb and brushed against my throbbing point.

I couldn't help but cry out, it felt so good, "Aaaahh!" I gripped him with my hands, panting.

He brought his thumb back up, rubbing back and forth against me.

My back arched involuntarily and I moaned loudly. He continued his assault, slowly and deliberately bringing me closer and closer to the brink.

I was panting heavily, "Please!" I begged him.

"Not yet," he was panting too.

His thumb never stopping, he pushed a finger inside me, bringing me ever so close to the edge. I rocked my hips against his hand, trying to bring about my own release.

"Solas!" I was so close. Suddenly, his hand was gone and I felt him back on top of me.

I could feel the tip of him right at my entrance but he stopped. I gave him a quizzical look. He was on top of me, panting, his muscles straining but he looked at me and asked, "Is this what you want?"

He was making sure I really wanted this. I didn't know whether to be touched or frustrated and I somehow managed to be both, but instead of responding immediately, I pulled him to me and kissed him.

Taking the kiss for what it was, he gave a growl and slammed into me.

The shock of taking all of him at once, coupled with the pleasure it brought, wrenched a scream from my throat echoed by a loud moan from Solas.

Then he started moving.

In and out, in and out.

I arched my back and moaned.

He started slowly at first, but gradually he began picking up speed, and I matched his pace stroke for stroke.

Fen'Harel in ar. I couldn't tell if I thought it or said it until I heard Solas mutter something in elvish that I didn't catch.

Then I was at the brink and I couldn't think clearly.

We hit our peaks at the same time, both of us crying out with pleasure.

He collapsed on top of me and I wrapped myself around him, taking his weight comfortably. I ran my hands along his back, gently stroking. Covered in a light sheen of sweat, we lay that way, enjoying the feel of each other. After a few moments, he gave me a light kiss on my ear and untangled himself from me.

Stretching out beside me, he curled his arm around my waist, closing the distance until he could bury his face into the crook of my neck.

I closed my eyes, wonderfully exhausted, listening to Solas' even breathing as we both began to drift off to sleep.

I wonder if I'll see him in the fade, I thought, and it brought a light laugh from my lips.

"What is it?" I heard Solas' muffled voice next to me.

"I was wondering if I would see you in the fade," I answered him honestly.

I felt him smile into my neck,"Do you wish to?"

"Of course!" My quick reply made him chuckle.

"And what would we do in the fade, vhenan?" He propped himself up on one arm and gazed at me, slowly raising one eyebrow. "I do not believe a reenactment of our previous actions would be better in the fade than in reality."

Feeling the tips of my ears warm, "I-I definitely agree, but perhaps instead..." I trailed off, the thought suddenly on the tip of my tongue.

"Instead?" he prompted.

After a moment, "Would you show me some of the places you've been? If there are any close by?" I rushed out.

I saw the surprise on his face and for a heartbeat I thought I had said something wrong until he breathed, "Ar lath ma, vhenan." He leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss, "I believe I know of a place or two." He smiled at me warmly before settling down beside me again.

I smiled happily, closing my eyes and letting sleep take hold of me.

"Ma serannas, vhenan." Solas's words were the last things I heard before the fade pulled me completely under it's spell.


End file.
